Survivor Smash Bros. Contestant List
Marth (The Glorious Ego) Marth '''is a contestant who originally appeared in ''Smash Bros. Origins'.'' Despite being an aloof and knowledgably threat during battle, Marth struggled with connecting with his teammates during his time in the game due to his brashness and egotistical nature. While he stayed distant from most of his opponents, Marth was able to secure himself in an alliance with fellow Fire Emblem veteran Ike, and later created an either tighter bond with Sonic, both of whom seeked vengence on Duck Hunt, a tricky player who humorously caused the elimination of Marth's ally Ike early in the game. Marth and Sonic managed to carry their alliance to the finals, but were defeated by the much more all-around liked Palutena. Marth was one of the 22 contestants selected to return for 'Smash Bros. Second Chance, but barely made it into the pre-jury phase of the game. After yet again being one of the bigger egos on his team, he was the second contestant to be eliminated. ''Smash Bros. Game Changers'' Palutena (The Original Winning Angel) '''Palutena '''is the winner of ''Smash Bros. Origins''. In her first appearance, which was also the premiere season of Survivor Smash Bros., Palutena used her likableness and obvious physical and mental strength to win over the trust of other competitors, which ultimately led to her winning the season over Marth and Sonic. Her confidence in making sound strategic moves allowed her to use initial allies Pit and Dark Pit to her advantage, until she needed to blindside them for her own benefit moving forward. Palutena later returned for ''Smash Bros. Second Chance'', and while hoping to claim her second victory in the series, her game was ended prematurely after being recognized as too big of a threat by her teammates. She was eliminated before the jury phase of the game. In one final attempt to claim her second win, Palutena yet again returned for ''Smash Bros. Game Changers'', and played a much ''quieter game in comparison to her previous two seasons, but was eliminated early into the jury phase for yet again being recognized as too big of a threat. Sonic ''(The Fast-Talking Schemer) '''Sonic '''is a contestant who originally appeared in ''Smash Bros. Origins''. As one of the few third-party characters to join the game, Sonic came in as an immediate target, but managed to grasp the social dynamics of the other contestants which carried him to the finals. While he was seen as having an undeniably large ego paired with an unmatched energy, Sonic purposely branded himself as nothing but comedic relief. However, he carried a few strategic decisions behind his alliance with Marth, which included recruiting Lucina late in the game to help defeat power players Ness and Zelda. Despite being chosen to return for ''Smash Bros. Second Chance'', Sonic was unluckily branded as the first contestant to be eliminated from the season of second chances, at the hands of Ness and Peach, who viewed him as a potential threat to their alliance. ''Smash Bros. Game Changers'''''